1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color identifying device being able to be utilized by, for example, a sight-impaired person, which enables said sight-impaired person to identify (judge or recognize) the color of an object by judging the color of the substance and outputting the name of the color by a voice with said device brought into contact with the surface of the substance (object) whose color said person wants to know.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it was difficult for a person who has difficulty identifying or recognizing the color of an object, like a sight-impaired person, to identify or recognize colors unless he or she is given explanation from a third person who is able to identify the colors or any explanation thereof is given by any other means such as Braille, etc.
Further, even though the sight-impaired person receives an explanation of the colors, there were limits on explaining an infinite variety of color names whose hues or tints such as lightness, etc., differ from each other.
Also, a sight-impaired person is eager to know colors in his or her daily life, without any assistance of a helper, with a view to coordinating his or her own clothes, wearing socks of the same color on his or her own feet, or classifying empty bottles by colors for discharge to a collection station.
However, no device exists, which is suitable for assisting a sight-impaired person to identify or recognize colors, and there were various types of inconveniences sight impaired people experienced.
The present invention provides a color identifying device which is able to read the names of colors of a substance and transmit the color name by a voice by only bringing the invention into contact with the surface of the substance.
The invention is a color identifying device developed in view of the abovementioned problem based on the prior art, which is the difficulty a sight-impaired person experiences to identify or recognize the colors, and the color identifying device is provided with a means for judging color by comparing data measured by the light receiving elements with stored reference data; and the outputting means is made into a means for peripherally outputting color, which is judged and identified by the color identifying means, by a voice, wherein, as a measurement aperture portion is brought into contact with the surface of a substance (object) whose color the sight-impaired person wants to know, the measurement portion measures light (three types of RGB) reflected from the substance, transmits the measured data (RGB data) to a color identifying means, the measured data are calculated by programs stored in the color identifying means, the corresponding calculated data (HIS data) are compared with the systematically classified reference data (table data), the color name of the measured data is selected therefrom, and the color name (the basic color name, lightness, chroma and hue) of the substance is outputted by a voice.
And, since the measurement portion is provided with a white light source which emits white light to the object and three primary color light receiving elements which receive the light reflected from the object, the measurement of the reflected light is carried out by three types of primary colors (RGB), the calculation comparison is carried out in the form of HIS, and the selection of the color name is carried out on the basis of the human sense of sight.
Further, a self-proof (correction) circuit is incorporated. For example, the circuit is provided with a means for disposing and removing a proof test sample of a specified color between the measurement portion and an object with respect to deterioration and disorder of respective parts due to continuous use of the color identifying device, and changes in the environment when used, and a means for carrying out a self-proof by comparing the measured data of the proof test sample with the reference data, whereby the device can be used in a stabilized state, and a sight-impaired person can use it with his or her mind at ease. Thereby, the abovementioned problem can be solved.
In short, according to the invention, since the measurement portion 4, color identifying means, and output means (speaker 28) are provided, by contacting the color identifying device packaged as one unit with the surface of an object the color name of which a sight-impaired person desires to know, the color of the object is identified and the color name is outputted by a voice, whereby the sight-impaired person can recognize (identify) the color of the object.
In addition, since the measurement portion 4 is provided with white light sources 4b and 4c for irradiating white light to an object and three primary color light receiving elements for receiving light reflected from the object (color sensor 4a), a reliable optical system with a simple structure can be achieved, and since the color identifying means is provided with a means which compares data measured by the light receiving elements and the stored reference data to identify a color, by color comparison, a color can be easily identified in a short time (instantly).
Furthermore, since the output means is arranged so as to externally output the color identified by the color identifying means by a voice, a sight-impaired person can recognize the color name by the voice.
Furthermore, since the measured data is RGB data, measurement can be easily carried out by the light receiving elements of the three primary colors, and also, since HLS data is calculated from the RGB data, and the HLS data have commonality with the generally known Munsell hue ring, there is the reality that the HLS data and the indication of the data can be stabilized, and in addition, since the HLS data and the stored reference data are compared with each other, a color can be easily identified.
As the light receiving elements of the three primary colors, since photoelectric conversion elements having sensitivity with respect to the three primary colors are provided, the measured RGB data can be easily measured by the photoelectric converting elements, and in addition, since three photo diodes provided with three types (RGB) of filters are provided as photoelectric converting elements, by only attaching the filters to the photo diodes, the RGB data can be easily measured.
Furthermore, since a moving means for disposing and removing a proof test sample of a specified color is provided between the measurement portion 4 and an object, arrangement in the device and measurement of the proof test sample to be used for self-proofing can be easily carried out, and in addition, since a means which compares the measured data of the proof test sample and the reference data of the proof test sample to carry out self-proofing is provided, even if aging deterioration of the power source and various components occurs, or in accordance with changes in environment of use, measurements and color identification can be carried out by means of self-proofing.
Furthermore, black test sample 23 or white test sample 24 is used as a proof test sample of a specific color, the proof test sample generally has the three primary colors, and individual data of the three types of RGB is used as a proof data, whereby proofing of the three types of RGB can be simultaneously carried out. In addition, since one to three of three-primary color samples are used as a proof test sample of a specific color, the maximum value data or low value data is measured, and the middle value is not defined as a reference, proofing can be accurately carried out.
Furthermore, since the measured data of an object is proofed by means of self-proofing, proofing can be made to accord to each environment of use.
Furthermore, a means for moving, measuring, and removing the proof test sample by the operation of the switch 7 to achieve automatic measurement of an object is provided between the measurement portion 4 and the object, thus proofing and measurements can be automatically and successively carried out.
Furthermore, since a measurement aperture portion 3 is opened in the mainframe case 1 so that the proof test sample and space is moved inside said measurement aperture portion 3 in order, the operations of proofing and measurements are carried out inside, the movement of the color identifying device with respect to an object becomes unnecessary, whereby proofing and color identification can be made by a simple contacting operation.
Furthermore, the moving means is constructed such that a rotary disk (measurement base plate 21) is provided with a proof test sample and a measuring window 25 being a space, and said rotary disk is devised so as to intermittently move, and thus the space for components required to carry out proofing can be reduced, and the color identifying device can be reduced in size.
Furthermore, since the speaker 28 is installed as a means for externally outputting a voice, the color identifying means and output means can be packaged as one unit and made easier in operation, and in addition, an earphone is provided as a means for externally outputting a voice, whereby a voice does not leak externally, whereby the color identifying device can be used regardless of the surrounding environment.